


Let It Snow

by josephina_x



Category: Smallville
Genre: (and bemittening), (which is totally a word), Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Gen, Gloves, Hats, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark wants to keep Lex warm this holiday season. Lex doth protest too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Let It Snow  
> Author: [josephina_x](http://josephina-x.livejournal.com)  
> Summary: Clark wants to keep Lex warm this holiday season. Lex doth protest too much.  
> AN: Stocking Stuffer #6 for clexmas 2011
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on 2011-12-30 here: [link](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/45667.html).

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You should wear a hat."

Lex glanced up at Clark with a querulous look. His young friend had sounded very certain about that. A little too certain.

"Why?" Lex asked, just a tad suspiciously.

"You'll get cold wandering around without one. This isn't the city; there isn't nearly as much bleed-off heat from the buildings here." Clark gestured around Smallville's annual Winter Fair, meaning to encompass the entirety of the town, Lex supposed, and not just the booths of ice sculptures, hot apple cider, piping hot pies... and warm winter gear. Clark started to make his way over to one of the latter and Lex trailed a good distance behind him.

"Those skyscrapers are quite well-insulated, and the streets of Metropolis can get perfectly cold, thank you. I've never needed a hat before."

"That's probably because you hardly ever spent much time outside between buildings or heated cars," Clark pointed out. "You don't want your head to get as red as your nose, do you?"

Lex frowned at Clark's back and manfully resisted the overwhelming urge to slap his hands over the tip of his nose.

"I don't like hats," Lex said.

"You've got that cowboy hat you like," Clark replied, glancing back at him.

"That's different," Lex grumbled. His mother had got him that hat, and only after he'd earned the right to wear it through his work at the ranch in Montana.

Clark started perusing the items, and Lex debated the merits of getting closer so he could see what Clark was looking at, versus keeping his distance and maintaining the possible advantage of an escape with a good running start.

"We should probably get you gloves, too," Clark added absently.

"I have gloves," Lex protested.

But Clark seemed not to be paying him the least bit of attention on this count, because he said,"They're just driving gloves, not actual gloves-gloves."

Lex knew a losing proposition when he saw one. He started to inch farther away, but someone came up behind him, cutting off his best immediate escape route.

"Hi, Lex!" Lana grinned.

"Hello, Miss Lang," Lex replied with a polite smile.

Lana smiled back at him, then glanced around like she was looking for someone. When she spotted Clark, she paused and frowned ever-so-slightly for some unfathomable reason. She drifted over to Clark, stopped shoulder-to-shoulder with him, and asked, "What are you doing?" with inquisitive interest.

Lex glanced over Lana's shoulder -- she was conveniently short enough for it -- and saw knitted hats and scarves and gloves as far as the eye could see. Then he blinked as he realized that he had followed her over. He silently cursed the good social manners that Excelsior had all-but-beaten into him.

"I'm looking for a hat for Lex so he doesn't freeze," Clark explained, one particular ghastly example of which was held between his fingers at the moment. Lex fought the urge to shudder.

"Oh, good idea," Lana agreed. "How about this one!" she said brightly, picking one up. Lex was about to attempt a well-thought out and highly convincing argument against the donning of hats yet again, but before he got the first word out, Lana had turned and pulled the thing over his head and down around his ears in one smooth motion.

Lex stood there, stunned, because this was not proper behavior for a young lady, not by a long shot. He glanced over at Clark, who was frowning at him, and thanked god that somebody agreed with his assessment--

Then Clark said, "No, not that one. Lex likes purple." And then he lightly tugged the hat off of his head, scooped up a hat of a much more pleasant lavender hue, and pulled that down over Lex's head in lieu of the first.

"Hm, you're right, that's much better."

"Now, wait just a minute--" Lex said, raising his hands, palms-outward.

"Oh, mittens!" Lana exclaimed. "Can't forget those!" and Clark nodded along with her.

"What?" Lex said, startled. And then he was wearing a pair of mittens. Not even gloves -- mittens. Knitted, obviously hand-made...

Lex stared at his bemittened hands in amazement. Then he looked up to see the tail-end of a quick transaction between the booth-keeper and Clark.

"Wait, just hold on a second!" Lex protested, but it was too late. Clark had already handed over the money and was walking away. Lex glanced around, wondering what the hell he should do, then glared down at Lana, who hadn't moved yet. He noted that neither Clark nor Lana were wearing hats, though Lana was wearing gloves.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" she smiled up at him all innocent-like. Lex glowered, but he ended up doing just that.

When he stomped up to Clark though, the young Kent boy hardly seemed phased by his obvious bad mood.

"Ever made snow angels?" Clark grinned at him instead.

And then Lex was led off to the edges of the fair and introduced to the simple joys of playing in the snow. It seemed that Clark knew what he was about with all this winter-wear, after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~

END


End file.
